dareckoningfandomcom-20200213-history
Elain Argall
Appearance Elain is of a slight build, even for an elf. She's got a small bust, tiny feet, little hands, the list goes on. She does have pretty respectable hips as far as her figure goes, leading her to having something of a pear shape. She may seem to have a very delicate figure but Elain has learned how to take a punch pretty well over the course of her life. She might be small but she is lean and flexible. She got just the right body type for running away, fast. She's not gorgeous and she's not ugly, a little more on the average side. She leans towards cute with her big blue eyes and less than womanly figure, Elain doesn't have a lot of curves, most of her feminine appeal is in her daintiness and the childishly innocent look of her face. She has short, bright, carrot orange curly hair and a pale complexion from her growing amount of time hiding or indoors. (And maybe perhaps because constant fear is not good for one's health.) Because Elain has not long left her clan she still wears the traditional Dalish clothing when the Apostates and herself are on the move. In a town, however, Elain will don the typical get up of an alienage dweller in order to keep form drawing attention to herself. They never stay in town for long, of course, and she finds herself far more comfortable in traditional Dalish clothing as she skulks through trees to scout ahead. Elain has no vallasin because she was taken away at such a young age. Personality Skittish and easily startled. Elain is well on her way to becoming a case study for Borderline Personality Disorder. She's a complete nervous wreck, alternating between frantic and violent displays of bravado and violence and submissive cowering in the face of the growing list of things that frighten her. She has sporadic bouts of depression and mania. In other words she alternates between long periods of being forced to do anything and equally long periods of trying to tackle everything herself. During her manic periods Elain is more apt to attempt escaping, and he capture before reaching the Dalish will often begin one of her little depressions. Elain's emotions are about as constant was...well...something that's not constant at all! She's prone to panic and acting before thinking. . Elain isn't much of a fighter, and is the first to run in a situation if the opportunity arises. However, if given direction Elain can be very good at following these orders. When given some kind of parameters for her behavior she finds it easier to fight back her emotions to complete the task assigned her. She has a growing fear and maybe even hatred towards Magic. It frightens her. However Elain is still able to differentiate between mage and magic.Keeper Marethari is wonderful and she is a mage. Colette is also a mage but Colette hurts her. Orthollo, Skylar and Ethan just let her, without trying to stop her at all. Ortholo and Skylar might complain, but they'd never done anything to actually help her beyond healing her wounds. Yet despite this, Elain is still very apt to trust. Even after two years her faith in others hasn't been completely destroyed. She still finds herself able to be curious and fascinated with things. She still finds herself able to talk to someone despite the fear that's beginning to cloud everything she does. She isn't completely broken yet and still secretly harbors the hope that someday someone will save her. She can never say it aloud though, nor even admit it to herself. If she admit the hope, she couldn't stop herself from being disappointed with every failed savior. Most commonly Elain will be found with wide, wandering eyes; always looking everywhere in case something is after her, or maybe in case something sparks her curiosity and interest. Biography Elain was born to the Sabrae clan and lived with them until she was sixteen years old. In the dalish she was a bit naive and flighty, but generally responsible. When given a task she completed it to the best of her ability. She also liked boys a lot and was particularly well known for her rather obvious interest in Tamlen. Whether it be due to her brother's meddling or Tamlen being an airhead, nothing ever came of it. It seemed everyone but Tamlen noticed... She had quite a temper, being an emotionally driven person. She might not have always operated with common sense, especially when good looking men were involved. Then she met Ortholo Bordeaux and things all went downhill from there... She knew that filthy shem was nothing but trouble, but by the gods he was so bloody handsome! What was a young girl to do? With puberty and that god awful soup of female hormones beginning to bubble inside her, Elain could not see the apostate for what he was. He was on the run from the chantry and chose, for whatever reason, to try hiding in the vicinity of a Dalish Camp. This alone should have been enough of a warning that the fool wasn't all there in the head, but as we've clearly established by now: Ortholo Bordeaux is a handsome devil. For whatever he lacked in brainpower he made up in sheer beauty. Elain might not have been immediately taken with him, but she was certainly not as wary as she should have been. Ortholo, being one of lesser mental capacity, was clearly not able to hide from the chantry for long. They eventually caught up to him, and that was when Ortholo got a wonderful idea! A wonderfully stupid idea, that is. He took Elain hostage and tried to barter her life for his freedom. Elain. The Dalish Elf. Orlesian Templars. Needless to say the idea didn't work very well. With that, Elain's peaceful life with the Dalish was no more! Curiosity got the best of her And now she's paying for it. Over the course of the first few months Ortholo picked up three other Apostates to add to their merry band, including a certain Blood mage from Orlais by the name of Colette. It was thanks mostly to Elain's creativity and Colette's ingenuity that the rather conspicuous group has managed not to be caught thus far, but Elain has, as of now, attempted to escape and return to the Dalish six times and been thwarted each time by Colette, who insists she stay believing Elain wishes to oust them to Templars. Colette's used some very...questionable methods to keep Elain from leaving or ousting them, which has caused a rather large split between the Apostates. Those that are appalled by Colette's methods, and one who fears Elain's potential to derail everything as much as Colette does. Elain, of course, is stuck in the middle. So far she's not entertained the idea of actually betraying them but Elain is being controlled by fear...And it's only a matter of time before something has to give... Timeline Relationships Category:Character Index Category:Original Characters Category:Dalish Category:Fereldans